During continuous mechanical ventilation of patients, a common clinical practice involves the use of positive end expiratory pressure (PEEP) wherein the ventilator provides a specific amount of pressure measured in centimeters of water pressure during the expiratory phase of ventilation. This "pressure breathing" tends to ventilate the entire lung system of the patient and to assist breathing of those with injuries or debilitating illnesses having labored or otherwise breathing difficulties. The slight positive pressure of the incoming air or gas to assist inhalation must be overcome during expiration and suitable valves and pressure regulators are emplaced in the ventilator to provide for expiration.
During positive end expiratory pressure breathing, it is desirable not to interrupt the established routine of breathing during ventilation; however, virtually all patients on mechanical ventilation systems require frequent suctioning of the airways and lung organs to maintain proper bronchial hygiene to prevent even more serious illnesses such as bronchial pneumonia.
Currently, when suctioning is required, the patient must be physically disconnected from the mechanical ventilation device because previous systems and connector devices have not permitted administering personnel to simultaneously maintain the pressurized system and suction through a catheter.
In another common clinical procedure, an examination instrument known as a bronchofiberscope is inserted through the connector assembly and through the tracheal tube for visual inspection of the patient's lungs and bronchial passages. This inspection is often hampered because the patient is on pressurized mechanical ventilation and disconnection from the ventilator is ordinarily required prior to insertion of the bronchofiberscope.